<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Personal Heaven by weirdfanaus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199315">Personal Heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdfanaus/pseuds/weirdfanaus'>weirdfanaus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Another Dimension, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdfanaus/pseuds/weirdfanaus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While on mission in another dimension, Emma and Julian take break so they can enjoy each other’s presence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Blackthorn/Emma Carstairs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>tendrils of star kissed night</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Personal Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was poorly lit. The mattress was full of dirt and dust. And the sheets were crumpled and smelled of sweat. </p><p>But that didn’t matter to them. </p><p>After days of walking under the burning sun in less clothing as possible, Emma and Julian finally found a place to lay low in a dark world like this one.</p><p>They both smelled like sweat and were dirty, but in just moments after they entered the bedroom of the abandoned house they found, they were fully naked and over each other. They didn’t care that they could be easily harmed in a state like this one, because when their bags fell on the floor with a thud, their lips met and they were lost.</p><p>Clothes on the floor. Kisses on exposed skin, covered in dark marks and scars. And brightened eyes even in a derelict. </p><p>Julian was very generous in the number of kisses he was placing upon his girlfriend’s skin, even in the bad state they both were. He was rewarded with scratches across his back and hands massaging his scalp and tugging every time he bit the oily, pale skin. </p><p>They had been walking through this land for almost a week now and this house was the first sign of former civilization that they met and their first thought was to take a break from walking and enjoy the loneliness. And the first thought that came to mind when thinking of entertainment considered no amount of material and one hundred per cent of attention towards the other. </p><p>His fingers gripped her hip when their lips met once again after exploring her body. Even after years of being together and doing the same thing over hundreds of times, the former parabatai pair never got tired of peppering each other’s skin with kisses. </p><p>Thanks to their angelic runes still working in that parallel world and to Clary Fairchild, there was nothing to worry about when they joined. </p><p>The warm sounds leaving Emma' mouth were each time captured by Julian's lips. And with each thrust, their eyelids got heavier and heavier and the moans turned into heavy breaths. Their bodies started shaking and the cold of the desert night disappeared slowly. </p><p>Their foreheads were dirty, but their eyes were clearer and brighter than usual. Julian's eyes brought her closer and to home with the colour of the Pacific Ocean. While Emma's eyes, blown fully, a thin honeyed ring circling the black, made Julian feel like he was home too, safe, even in the middle of nowhere, in another dimension.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>